jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
I'd Do Anything for Love
Versions Meat Loaf and Lorraine "Mrs. Loud" Crosby on Bat Out of Hell II: Back Into Hell The Dream Engine at various live shows The band Adagio, along with Polyák Lilla, performed a Hungarian version of this song entitled "Bármit Megtennék." Justin Sargent and Ellen Foley at Total Eclipse: The Music of Jim Steinman Lyrics (English) And I would do anything for love I'd run right into hell and back I would do anything for love I'll never lie to you and that's a fact But I'll never forget the way you feel right now Oh no, no way And I would do anything for love But I won't do that I won't do that Anything for love I would do anything for love I would do anything for love But I won't do that I won't do that Some days it don't come easy Some days it don't come hard Some days it don't come at all And these are the days that never end Some nights you're breathing fire Some nights you're carved in ice Some nights you're like nothing I've ever Seen before or will again Maybe I'm crazy But it's crazy and it's true I know you can save me No one else can save me now but you As long as the planets are turning As long as the stars are burning As long as your dreams are coming true You better believe it! That I would do anything for love And I'll be there til the final act I would do anything for love And I'll take a vow and seal a pact But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way Tonight! I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do that... I would do anything for love Anything you've been dreaming of But I just won't do that Some days I pray for silence Some days I pray for soul Some days I just pray to the God of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll Some nights I lose the feeling Some nights I lose control Some nights I just lose it all When I watch you dance and the thunder rolls Maybe I'm lonely And that's all I'm qualified to be There's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep As long as the wheels are turning, as long as the fires are burning As long as your prayers are coming true, you better believe it That I would do anything for love And you know it's true and that's a fact I would do anything for love And there'll never be no turning back But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long And I would do anything for love Oh, I would do anything for love I would do anything for love, but I won't do that No no no, I won't do that I would do anything for love Anything you've been dreaming of But I just won't do that But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life, no way And I would do anything for love Oh, I would do anything for love I would do anything for love, but I won't do that No, I won't do that GIRL: Will you raise me up, will you help me down? Will you get me right out of this God-forsaken town? Will you make it all a little less cold? BOY: I can do that! I can do that! GIRL: Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight? Can you colorize my life, I'm so sick of black and white? Can you make it all a little less old? BOY: I can do that! Oh oh, now I can do that! GIRL: Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands? Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand? Can you give me something I can take home? BOY: I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that! GIRL: Will you cater to every fantasy I got? Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot? Will you take me places I've never known? BOY: I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that! GIRL: After a while you'll forget everything It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling And you'll see that it's time to move on BOY: I won't do that! No I won't do that! GIRL: I know the territory, I've been around It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around BOY: I won't do that! No I won't do that! Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love I would do anything for love, but I won't do that No, I won't do that Lyrics (Hungarian) Hogy szeress, én bármit megtennék Pokol tuzén átmennék Szeress, én bármit megtennék De hazudni már nem tudnék Soha nem felejthetem az arcod Ahogy nézel rám, én rám Hát szeress, én bármit megtennék Csak kérlek, kérj, hát most kérlek, kérj Az egyik nap minden könnyu Egy másik csak bajt hoz rám És néhanap nem jön semmi És úgy érzem, itt van a vége már Az éjjel a tested ég, de van, hogy a szíved jég Az éjszaka látni akarlak Nézni úgy, mint senkit még Tudom, és félek, hogy ez így csak orültség De tudom, hogy mégis csak te lehetsz Ki majd megvéd És amíg a bolygók forognak És amíg még csillagok gyúlnak És amíg az álmaid élnek, tudd, hogy El kell most hinned Ha szeretsz, én bármit megtennék Ha szeretsz, én bármit megtennék Ha szeretsz, én bármit megtennék Csak kérlek, kérj, hát most kérlek, kérj Úgy szeress, én bármit megtennék Mindent, mi álmaimban szép Szeress, és kérlek, kérj Szeress, én bármit megtennék Mindent, mi álmaimban szép Szeress, úgy kérlek Egy ima legyen a csendért A lelkemért másik szól Egy ima a szerelemért sír És adj zenét, mi átkarol Lehet, az élet nekem mindig csak magány Egyetlen ígéret, amit betarthatok talán És amíg az élet foroghat És amíg a tuz még loboghat Amíg az imádság szól benned Tudd, hogy el kell most hinned Ha szeretsz, én bármit megtennék És tudnod kell, hogy így lesz szép Szeress, én bármit megtennék Soha meg nem hátrálnék De nem tudom már szebben Ez a kezdet és a vége rég, oly rég Szeress, én bármit megtennék Hát szeress, és bármit megtennék Szeress, és bármit megtennék Csak kérlek, kérj, hát most kérlek, kérj GIRL: Úgy ölelsz majd és vigyázol rám És a sorsomat újraírod majd ezután És megnyugtatsz, ha félnék én BOY: Én ezt megtenném Én ezt megtenném GIRL: Tudom, megtalálsz, hogyha elszáll a remény És fény leszel az éjszakában, ha félek én Holnap talán így lesz jó BOY: Én ezt megtenném Én ezt megtenném GIRL: Ismerem, az élet hogy múlik el Minden porrá lesz egyszer, s többé nem létezel Megölnek, hidd el, ha te nem vagy enyém BOY: Ezt nem tenném Ilyet nem tennék Bármi lesz, csak kérd Hát kérlek, kérj External Links Meat Loaf music video Category:Songs